


Cailean kiss

by iiLinii



Category: Monstrata Fracture (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Featuring Nikolai being a stinky trash boi, First Kiss, Fluff, Nezumi radiating emotional frustration, cailean x oc, if you blink youll miss it, or as fluff as i could make it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiLinii/pseuds/iiLinii
Summary: Nezumi and Cailean finally acknowledge their feelings for each other.





	Cailean kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for waaaay to long, but I'm happy with how it turned out.( ' v ' )

It’s been a while since Cailean and I went out together for the first time. We spend a lot of time together now, both in and out of class. I really think I’m beginning to fall for him, but even though we spend so much time together, I can’t help but wonder what we really are. I know I have feelings for him, but I’m not sure what he thinks of me just yet. Sure we spend almost all our free time together now, but does that make us a couple, or just good friends? I’m too nervous to confront him about it though. What if I ask him, and he sees us as just friends? Then would I just make things awkward between us? But if I don’t bring it up, I know I’ll regret it…

“Nezumi?”

I’m brought back from my train of thought by Cailean, who’s packing up his things. I guess I daydreamed threw the end of class.

“Yeah?”

“You spaced out again didn’t you? you’ve been doing that a lot lately… Is there something on your mind?”

I avoid eye contact as I begin to pack up my own things. 

“Oh, um, sorta.”

Cailean furrows his brows a bit at my statement. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

I think for a minute, do I want to talk about it? My confliction must show on my face, but before he can say anything I speak up again.

“Do you. Maybe want to get some coffee later?”

He offers me a shy patient smile. 

“Y-Yeah ok. Do you want to meet up at Holy Grounds again?”

“yeah, that sounds good.”

We both exchange our goodbyes and head our separate ways. 

When I get back to my room I shuck off my backpack, and melt on to my bed. I let out a frustrated groan as I wrap myself up in my blanket. Then I hear a knock at my door, Frances is standing in the doorway with a knowing sympathetic look. 

“Still worried about talking to your ‘boyfriend’?” 

They exaggerate boyfriend with some unnecessary air quotations.

“I don’t even know if we are boyfriend and girlfriend Frances.” 

“you’re really hung up on this guy huh?”

I let out another irritated groan. 

“Is it that bad? Am I that obvious?”

“Dude, you’ve been moping over this guy for a month now. He’d be the thickest headed person in the world if he hasn’t noticed how you feel by now.”

I sit up and burry my face in the blanket.

“ I, I think I’m going to bring it up tonight. We’re meeting for coffee later, I just hope I don’t get scared and chicken out…”

“Let me know how it goes ok? I wanna meet this guy you’re so crazy over!”

“…ok.”

I wish I could introduce them, but my mothers warring leaves a lingering dread in the pit of my stomach. Frances leaves me to get ready, and I try not to think about my growing anxiety. I change into something a bit more comfortable, and freshen up my makeup before heading out. 

When I get to Holy Grounds I spot Cailean already there and waiting for me. I sheepishly make my way over to meet him. We haven’t even exchanged a single word yet, and I can already feel my heart rate rising. It might just be my imagination but his face looks a little pink. Is. Is he nervous about something too? 

“Hey, Nezumi. You uh, you look nice.”

“T-thank you…”

Aaaaand now I’m the one who’s undoubtedly blushing. Frances is right, it would be a miracle if he actually doesn’t know how I feel about him by now. We order our drinks and go to sit at a table in the corner. I momentarily consider backing out of my decision to confess my feelings, but Cailean draws my attention before I can properly entertain the thought.

“So what was it you wanted to talk about?”

“ I, uh..”

My words get trapped in my throat and I’m rendered bright red and speechless. I avert my eyes and mentally beg the barista to bring our drinks so I can drink instead of talk. Then I feel Caileans hand on mine, and I meekly turn back to face him. Those amazingly sweets eyes are looking back at me with a learned patience, his own nervousness visible. 

“If you don’t want to we don’t have to talk about it…But I’m always here for you Nezumi.” 

And with that my heart swells with resolve. Im telling him. I need to tell him!

“C-Cailean-I-I-” 

It’s then that I’m interrupted by a familiar voice, or rather a familiar laugh. Cailean and I turn at the same time to see Nikolai bent over in his seat, his usual entourage cackling along with him. To my surprise I feel Caileans hand tighten around mine.

“Oh you two are just precious! Why don’t you just get a room already?!”

Nikolai eyes look me up and down before he fixes his gaze on Cailean. Theirs a devilish smirk on his lips as he speaks.

“Or better yet, Nezumi you should just leave him. You’re such a cute little thing, you could do so much better. I’m sure I would be far more satisfying for you than the pond pony.”

I’m too furious to form any coherent words in that moment. His friends all howled with laughter, eating up his every word. The commotion was beginning to draw the attention of the other people in the café. I wanted to say anything to get him to just shut up, but Cailean beat me to it. It seemed like he wasn’t having Nikolai’s crap tonight. 

“Oh fuck off Nikolai!”

My breath was trapped in my chest. I had never heard him get that loud before. Now practically the whole café was watching their fight. Nikolai’s face went from a gleeful smirk, to surprised and wide eyed, to a murderous grimace all in a second. I- I have to do something to stop this! I put my hand on Caileans shoulder to try and get his attention. 

“C-Cailean! Please, h-he’s not worth it! let-“

“No! I’m sick of him always giving us shit! He can’t just get away with treating us like this!”

Cailean quickly got up from his side of the booth, his hands clenched in tight fists. He- He wouldn’t actually hurt Nikolai right!? I sprang up and grabbed onto his arm out of fear that things might escalate.

“Maybe you should listen to the mouse pond pony, wouldn’t want for things to get messy…”

“…”

They stared daggers at each other for what felt like an eternity, the café was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. I gently pulled on Cailean’s arm, pulling him away from Nikolai. I mentally thanked whatever deity was watching that Cailean turned and fallowed me out of the café. 

We walked in silence for a little while, eventually stopping to sit on a park bench. The moon just barley begging to climb its way up into the sky. I didn’t know if I should say something, or just let him be. I decided on taking his hand in mine, and giving it a gentle squeeze. He squeezed mine in return and gave me a somber little smile.

“…Sorry.”

I tilted my head a little in confusion.

“what for?”

He averted his eyes as he spoke.

“…Sorry you had to see that. I don’t know what came over me, I just… I just got so angry all of the sudden.”

I don’t know what possessed me in that moment, but before I knew what I was doing I leaned over and placed a quick kiss to his cheek. I turned away just as quickly as he snapped his gaze back to look at me.

“I-It’s… It’s ok. Thank you f-for Standing up f-for me.”

My heart was pounding so loud I was sure he could hear it. Why was he being so quiet! Say something, please! I dared to glance at him. He looked adorably flustered, his mouth hanging open slightly with flushed cheeks. I couldn’t help but smile at his reaction. He cleared his throat and tried collecting his nerves.

“I-I mean- It’s not- uh- I was just-… Yeah. I’m glad you not upset about it.”

We fell into a comfortable silence, and I shifted to lean on his shoulder. Cailean intertwined our fingers and leaned into my side as well, letting out a little chuckle. 

“Hm?”

“So. Is this really a thing, us I mean?”

“O-oh, I mean i-if you want it to be then…”

He squeezed my hand and turned his body to face me.

“I think I want it to be.”

He leaned in slowly giving me plenty of space and time to pull away if I wanted. But as our lips met I didn’t want to ever pull away.


End file.
